


農作物

by gg0v0, Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 在Eddy這次的發情期開始前，他們就已經說好了。當這次Brett再度隨著Eddy發情進入易感期後，不要像平常那樣使用抑制貼片，不再以理智和藥物控制著自己節制，以及為了避孕戴套。完全標記後已經一年多過去，他們開始想要孩子了。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Kudos: 26





	農作物

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣是和gg骰梗玩接寫，  
> 篇名就是我骰到的梗。

他的汗不停從毛孔汨出，淺褐色的腹部上佈滿一層晶亮，隨著動作閃閃發光。

他深愛的丈夫正在他身上賣力耕耘，他們的氣息繾綣纏綿成為一體，濃郁的手炒黑糖味和牛奶的比例多了一點的拿鐵味混合，和平日的味道相比，正處於發情期的Eddy散發出更深更甜的味道，有別於一般時候的淡淡糖水味。

他一手抓緊了在床上堆成一團的毯子，難耐地扭動著腰肢，試著讓自己更貼近Brett，另一隻手則是忍不住往下裹住伴侶沉甸甸的囊袋，慾望充盈的腦袋渴望著裡頭所有的種子。

「Brett⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯我好喜歡你的味道⋯⋯請你、請你狠狠地咬我的腺體⋯⋯對我播種⋯⋯」Eddy淚眼矇矓，用著比平時的音調再高上三度的嗓音懇求他的丈夫，魅惑Brett不顧一切地疼愛他。

「會的，乖乖⋯⋯我馬上幫你鬆土，種下你喜歡的果子。」Brett溫柔地回應，並憐惜地幫愛人把汗濕的瀏海撥到一旁，帶著新生鬍渣的雙唇落在Eddy緋紅的耳、濕漉漉的眼、不住喘息的口，低下頭在蜜色的頸窩、鎖骨和胸口廝磨，讓那片肌膚開出一朵又一朵小小的紅花。

在Eddy這次的發情期開始前，他們就已經說好了。當這次Brett再度隨著Eddy發情進入易感期後，不要像平常那樣使用抑制貼片，不再以理智和藥物控制著自己節制，以及為了避孕戴套。

完全標記後已經一年多過去，他們開始想要孩子了。

Eddy原本就喜歡小孩，在路上遇到孩子時，總會蹲下來與孩童視線齊平，溫柔且充滿母性地和小男孩、小女孩說說話，Brett想多獨佔Eddy一陣子，所以才遲遲沒有提起孕育孩子的話題。

但他想，當Eddy看著自己的小孩時，是不是會比看著別人的孩子時要更加美麗，便主動向自家的Omega提出了這個議題，也毫不意外地收穫一枚驚喜到整星期都黏著自己的撒嬌寶寶。

今天一早Eddy刷牙時，帶著焦香味的費洛蒙慢慢充盈了整個浴室，他才換好衣服，手炒黑糖的味道就已經從浴室門縫溢出來了。

當他的Omega昏沉沉地扯著他自己的衣服走出浴室，馥郁的甜味直接襲來，Brett便被勾著散發出Alpha霸道的費洛蒙；從苦澀的、帶著煙燻味的單品咖啡香開始，在他用吻撫慰著Eddy時，漸漸轉化為擁有土地芬芳氣息、有著苦可可餘味的香氣。

在自家Omega手腳並用地像菟絲花盤繞在高聳林木上那樣纏住了自己之後，他們雙雙栽進了床鋪，Brett裸露在衣服外的皮膚，全都被渴望肢體接觸的戀人磨蹭著，才換上的衣物被Eddy急切地拉扯，很快地，床上、地上都是他們脫下的衣服了。

「唔嗯⋯⋯Brett⋯⋯摸摸我、摸摸我的胸⋯⋯」坐在渾身都是咖啡味的Alpha身上讓Eddy只能順著慾望行動，他一反平常的害羞與被動，雙手拉著Brett的手揉著自己飽滿的胸肉，不停搖著的豐臀間已經流淌出香甜的體液，浸濕了Brett下腹蓬勃的草叢。

聞到Brett愈來愈像拿鐵的氣味，他就知道Brett的慾望也不斷攀升了。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯進來⋯⋯我要你、要你的寶寶⋯⋯」

腦袋裡已經糊成一片的Eddy伏下發燙的身軀，每一吋曲線都完全貼合著丈夫，他自己抬高了肉嘟嘟的翹臀，握著Brett已經完全充血的昂揚性器，一下子坐了下去，在插進穴徑最深處的那一瞬間，他帶著黑糖味的精液也一股一股地射在兩人貼合的腹部之間。

就像是為鬆好土的農地灑上最好的肥料，Eddy汁水淋漓的模樣又可愛又嬌豔，眼眶含著的淚水滾落而下，積聚在如同田埂的鎖骨凹陷處，再因為Omega高潮時的顫抖而流進兩人黏糊的肚皮上。

「Brett⋯⋯動動⋯⋯你動動啊！」Eddy喘著喘著突然帶了哭腔。

情事裡的Omega第一次射精後，體內的激素平衡就會轉變成適合交媾的模樣，內穴黏膜會更加敏感，對於吸收到Alpha費洛蒙的快感反饋也更強。

Eddy的後穴貪婪的含著Brett的肉柱，可是他發軟的雙腿和腰沒有力氣上下移動，飢渴的Omega本能得不到滿足，Eddy催促丈夫的氣音裡充滿無助。

「Eddy⋯⋯你好甜⋯⋯」Brett的氣味從滑順的拿鐵，再度暴漲為濃烈的義式濃縮，他的費洛蒙因為少了抑制貼片而在兩人周圍恣意衝撞，Eddy的那點黑糖味馬上被吞噬，Brett於是按著Eddy的頭索吻，攫取對方口中的甜。

「哈、還⋯⋯還要⋯⋯」Eddy被Brett的短鬍渣刺著，下巴和嘴邊尤其瘙癢。

Brett的臉上沒有熟悉的鬍後水味，因為他答應Eddy這次要蓄點鬚，留給躍躍欲試的Omega幫他刮鬍子。

「齁噢！！啊⋯⋯」Eddy仰頭開合著嘴呻吟，卻還是漏掉好幾個Brett頂弄的拍子。

Brett整齊的牙齒咬著Eddy頸窩不放，他的雙手捏住Eddy微肉的腰，配合他插入的節奏不斷擺動，將Eddy的易感帶都摩擦過好幾遍。完全被釋放出本性的Alpha交配慾望更強，Brett往前啃上Eddy側頸靠近腺體的地方，就是那小片略為粗糙的皮膚，將他的Omega染得鮮甜誘人。

Brett徘徊在生殖道附近抽插，Eddy身體深處的酸麻令他微微施力想挪動，而侵犯慾提升到極致的Alpha容不得Omega半點違抗，Eddy被掰開臀瓣、用力朝Brett的陰莖根部壓下。

Eddy有短暫幾秒的僵直，因為他的Alpha半戳半擠，用粗長的陰莖頭部猛的撬開他位置隱密的生殖道。

「酸⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯哼嗯⋯⋯」Eddy淚眼模糊，他朝著底下的丈夫發出軟糯的幾聲哼哼，身子最裡面已經被Alpha佔滿，而Brett還在向內挺胯。

Eddy低下頭，用紅紅的鼻頭蹭往丈夫的脖子，想尋求更多安全感。他發覺少了抑制貼片的Alpha比以往還要躁動，性器尺寸也更具壓迫感，他的生殖腔被Brett撐得又脹又酸，對方放出的費洛蒙卻仍在變濃。

「Brett⋯⋯要親親⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」Eddy有點緊張，他用鼻音向Brett索吻，交合讓兩人體內的激素沸騰，他的後穴盡職的吸著Brett粗硬的陰莖，但Alpha來勢洶洶的頂弄，Eddy幾乎要以為被吞吃的是他自己。他開始怕自己被弄壞，因為Brett的費洛蒙不只衝進他的鼻腔，在他的穴內也提升了濃度。

Brett來回輕咬Eddy的唇，他用指縫夾緊Omega的粉褐色乳頭，手掌盡情的揉眼前的胸肉，他看見Eddy眯眼沉溺在他的搓揉裡，他加大手指的力道，Eddy鮮少曝曬的胸口就爬上紅印，留下比他一開始種下的、還要更大朵的紅花。

「種深一點⋯⋯可好？」Brett尖挺的鼻子噴出熱氣，他伸手捏Eddy豐滿的臀肉，用Alpha粗壯的性器支配Eddy的每一個顫動。

「哈⋯⋯快⋯⋯種進來⋯⋯種滿我⋯⋯嗯！！」Eddy舔著Brett的汗滴，滿腦子都想從他的Alpha那裡得到更多體液，他被Brett壓緊臀部，感到下腹深處灌入了黏膩的東西，他繃緊大腿內側肌肉夾向丈夫的腰，後穴連同生殖腔內的高潮逼哭了他。

太滿了。除了完全標記的那次，之後的結合他們都有用避孕措施，現在Brett的陰莖比平時膨脹，又故意塞在生殖腔裡，將精液整股射出，Eddy的生殖腔根本被填得滿滿滿，爽得他連穴口都在痙攣。

「生根了沒有⋯⋯」Brett饜足低沉的舔Eddy的喉結，Omega現在軟綿綿的，乖順的將臉貼在Brett的掌心喘息。

「哼～」Eddy只想撒嬌，發情的Omega敏感又黏糊，生理和心理上都是。Eddy探過臉，用兔牙咬了一下丈夫的鼻尖，又輕哼一聲。

Brett追著回咬Eddy的臉頰，將Omega的雙腿環緊他的腰。理智暫時回籠的時刻是清潔和進食的最佳機會，雖然已被勾出易感期的Brett床上耐力遠遠不止這樣，但他不希望Eddy在接下來的無數輪情潮裡餓著肚子，他輕拍Omega的背脊安撫對方，並將Eddy給帶進臥房的浴室裡。

「你們⋯⋯要好好發芽哦⋯⋯」Eddy赤身裸體坐在浴缸前的磁磚地，胸膛和頸脖都是新添的咬痕，他低著頭，用手撫摸自己微鼓脹的小腹，像在叮嚀自己肚子裡的小種子們乖乖長大。

Brett怕Eddy沖完澡吹到風，去衣櫃裡多取兩條大浴巾， 他一踏回浴室，看到的就是這般光景。Eddy怎能⋯⋯將母性與慾望雜糅得如此色情！！

  
「Brett⋯⋯！」Eddy才聞到隨著Brett歸來而轉濃的咖啡香，他的丈夫就在他身後蹲下，抱著他的腰將他從地上撈起，讓他上半身趴往浴缸邊緣。

「你又開始發熱了⋯⋯」Brett的身體貼上Eddy的背，把Omega整個圈進胸膛裡，手臂拉開Eddy的腿。

「欸、等⋯⋯還沒⋯⋯啊啊！！」Eddy還來不及解釋他的Omega生理狀態，Alpha就急色的插進來，Eddy的腰又軟了。

「還說沒有⋯⋯你味道都這麼重了⋯⋯」Brett沒打算聽取Omega的意見，這麼可口的Eddy當然要先吃再說。

「哈、啊！⋯⋯啊啊！」Eddy覺得下一輪的激素波動還沒到來，但他忠於繁衍的Omega身體，可是非常歡迎Brett不請自來的Alpha陰莖，Eddy想要縮起來的穴口馬上就背叛他，轉而飢渴的吸進Brett的肉柱。

「那我⋯⋯播種到收成才停⋯⋯」Brett以抽插回應Eddy剛才的喃喃自語，他手繞向前去揉Eddy的小腹，還有肚臍。

「種⋯⋯種深一點⋯⋯嗯哼！！」Eddy被頂沒幾下就進入狀況，他拱起腰，讓丈夫能插得更深更猛，他呻吟的話被浴缸的回音放大，Brett的理智又燒沒了。

Brett會的，Eddy穴內、腹內的每寸肥美土地，Brett都會以他粗長的鋤頭將土敲鬆，不止把種子深埋，還會灌溉得比江水更氾濫。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以猜看看哪裡是我寫的，  
> 無獎徵答，嘿嘿。


End file.
